The Story Of You & Me
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: What would have happened if Shane Gray ended up with a child? The Child was left for him but no-one knew anything about the mother and the only people that could help him are his band mates who he hasn't seen for ages.
1. Just A Dream

**The Story Of You & Me**

Chapter 1

Shane's P.O.V

"Thank you very much officer" I said holding a blanket in my arms with a little baby girl inside it.

I had got home from the recording studio to find a police motor parked outside my house then when I got out my car, the police man came out and told me about the girl being an orphan and asked if I would look after her so I said yes.

Now inside I shut the door with my foot and went to sit down on the couch with the little girl in my arms sleeping away silently.

As I watched her, I wondered what on earth I was going to call her for the police officer said he couldn't find anything like birth certificates so I had to pick the name myself.

"Mandy nah not good enough, Millly no not that either what does she look like oh I know she looks like a Cindy that's it you're name's Cindy, hello little Cindy" I said rocking the baby gently and smiling to myself at what I now had.

Seven years later....

"Come on Cindy, you're going to be late for school."

"Sorry dad, I couldn't find my backpack but I can go now."

I sighed to myself, Cindy had always been the same when growing up, couldn't find anything but found it like within minutes of lossing it.

"Okay let's go."

I got Cindy out into my car, got her buckled into the back seat of the car and started driving whilst listening to the radio.

A couple of years after I had got Cindy, I had dropped out of the band only to find it collapsed only two days later without me and I hadn't heard from Jason or Nate in three years so I wasn't sure what they were doing now.

Once I got to the school, Cindy asked me to take her in just like always and just like always I went in with her and walked her to her class.

Once we reached the class, I walked in with her and walked up to the teacher who was facing away form us but I could tell from this distance it was a he.

"Excuse me, sir, I have my daughter Cindy Gray here to leave you to teach so...."

"Shane Gray" The teacher intrupted me turning around and I gasped. It was Nate Little, still with his curly hair.

"Nate" I said dropping Cindy's hand and hugging my fellow band mate and best friend.

"Shane how you been" Nate asked me looking me over before looking at Cindy.

"Good, Good, Cindy's not my actuall daughter but she feels like it."

Nate smiled, I had totaly missed his smile when I quit the band cause his smile always got me and Jason hyped up for a concert and for after it.

"Er Nate, where does Jason stay now?" I asked wondering about my other ex bandmate.

"Oh he's the swim teacher at this school but he lives with his mom and dad up state."

I nodded, said goodbye to Cindy and Nate then went outside the classroom to try and find Jason and talk to him.

I was walking about lost for what seemed like ages when a loud male voice echoed.

"May I help you mister, you look lost."

I turned round to look into the eyes of Jason Black and stopped where I was.

Jason's brown hair was now darker but shorter and straight just like always.

"Shane, Shane Gray is that you" Jason said smiling and walking up to me.

"Yeah how have you been Jason."

"Good, Good and you."

I opened my mouth about to say something and I felt myself being pulled back then I woke up screaming.

Please Review and tell me what you think


	2. Some Secrets Come Out

Chapter 2

Once I was awake, I looked out the window which was right opposite my room to see that it was still dark outside so I made my way downstairs knowing that I wouldn't get back to sleep now.

Sighing I looked around at all the junk lying over the couch and much more on the floor, the truth was I couldn't be bothered cleaning it up but also I did feel like shit even though I didn't want to admit it to my daughter. The truth was though I couldn't afford much so things sat around until the bin men came which was hardly ever so we didn't drive to a dump as I couldn't afford to pay road tax for my car so we walked everywhere despite the fact that I hated it. I had been poor ever since Connect Three split up six and a half years ago but I knew that I would have to deal with it. The best money I got was from my five hour job working at a cafe where I would waiter fifteen hungry kids then go home again and sit with Cindy just thinking about how nice it would be to have a nice job.

I walked into the kitchen deciding to make a cup of coffee even though I was running out of it and didn't have much more money to buy a new one.

Groaning as I filled the kettle with water, I looked at our water bill, it was really getting high and if I didn't pay it soon, our water would get turned off and then where would I be?

Once my coffee was ready, I walked into the living room, care-full to avoid all the junk before sitting in-front of the small TV and turning it on.

I flicked through the channels for a few minutes seeing nothing then something caught my eye and I flicked back listening to what the newsreader had to say.

"...Twenty year old Jason Black will be in his old hometown today and tomorrow in order to promote his new album Life After... But Life After what Jason? Life After Connect Three or Life After Death. Who knows but Jason's finance Luke Gallagher is pleased for Jason."

I stopped where I was, watching but not listening to what the woman had to say. Jason was getting married and Jason was gay. I had known Jason for many years and didn't even know that he was gay.

Sighing I made my way over to my mobile phone grabbing it before sitting back down again and opening the phone before beginning to dial Jason's number wondering if he would still have the same number then I remembered the time that Jason had got a new phone but didn't change the Sim so his old phone was always ringing until Nate changed it. Jason could be really culeless sometimes, I missed that about him. He always made me laugh whilst Nate was always so serious.

I listened to the ringing tone thinking that it probably still worked then a voice answered and I was proved right.

"What?" Jason's angry voice sounded through and I laughed slightly as it was only five fourteen in the morning and Jason was probably annoyed that I had woken him up.

"Well good morning to you too" I said laughing as I listened to Jason try to wake himself up then once he was, he answered straight away.

"Er Shane, now's not a good time. Bye."

I sat for a few minutes still the phone glued to my ear thinking that it might start up again despite the fact that Jason had hung up like that. It was very weird and why was now not a good time? I was going to congratulate him. I know it was early in the morning but apart from that what else could I do? What was I supposed to do wait till the afternoon or something. But why did Jason have to hang up so fast. It was good to hear his voice after six and a half years of only Cindy.

Finally I flipped my phone closed, placing it on the table which was overflowing with plates and plates of chicken and vegetables which I was beginning to hate but it was all I could really afford right now without spending all my money at once. That was a no-no in our family right now.

Hell, I didn't even have enough money to buy new uniforms for my daughter for her first day at school which would be in a couple of days time.

Groaning once again, I switched the TV off just as the doorbell rang and I stood up answering it wondering who could be on the other side at this time in the morning.

When I opened the door I stepped back a couple of paces rubbing my eyes and pinching my arm trying to make sure that I wasn't imagining things for standing on the other side of the doorstep was none other than my former band-mate and best friend, Nate Little leaning against the doorway whilst he himself wore something that was between a smile and a an angry look on his face.

"Nate come on in" I invited him in trying my best to push some rubbish off of the floor and couch. If only I had known that he was coming over slightly sooner, I could have cleaned up the house but Nate didn't seem too bothered by this. But then again I didn't think I'd be getting up as early as I did.

He just walked in shutting the front door behind him before taking a seat on my very short, very lumpy couch before asking me to sit down as well as he had something very important that he had to tell me.

"Shane I didn't know who else to come to and Jason made me promise not to say but... but..." Nate strutted out trying to keep his breathing even despite the fact that he looked like he was about to have a heart attack and sometime soon if he kept on like this

"Nate just take it slowly, nice and easy deep breaths, it's okay, now what is the problem?" I asked him not expecting the answer that I got back.

"Jason's dying. That's why he's getting married."

cliffhanger.

review plz.


	3. Nate's Story Of Jason

Chapter 3

"WHAT?" I screamed out clamping my hand over my mouth instantly hoping that I hadn't woke up Cindy but there was no noise's so all I could guess was that she was.

"What?" I whispered back to him still trying to wrap my head around what Nate had just said. Jason was dying, that was why he was getting married to this guy that I had never heard off.

"Shane he made me promise not to tell anyone. Will you?" I shook my head at Nate's question knowing that if I were to tell anyone, the only people I could really tell were Cindy who wouldn't understand or a brick wall.

"I promise I won't say a word, anyway, how did you know I still lived here?" I asked Nate wondering how Nate found out, it had been six and a half years since the band broke up but despite that no-one knew I could have started up my own band, gone solo, whatever.

"I didn't. I was just taking a chance and now I have all I have to say is, Shane this is a hell hole" Nate looked around my living room eyes scanning ever nook and cranny of it whilst I watched embarrassed by the fact that it was true. I was living in a hell hole but I couldn't help it. Could I?

"Nate look, six and a half years ago when Connect Three broke up, things were great then one day poof-"

"Poof?"

"Will you let me finish?" I snapped back to Nate who held up his hands in mock surrender

"Anyway yeah, one day it was all gone, I had to pay bills like never before and my cash amount kept on sinking until I was forced to take a crap job waiting about fifteen kids every day then come back to the hell hole. That's my life."

Halfway through my monologue, I realized that I had started to cry, I felt the first drop hit my hands - which were clamped in my lap - as soon as I started talking about my job. I couldn't handle it and the next thing I knew I was full force crying, not just slightly but sobbing uncontrollably

"I'm sorry" I said wiping my eyes with the back of my frayed pyjama top feeling out of place with Nate's new looking leather jacket and stain free jeans

"Shane don't be sorry, I'm sorry. I just wish that things could have been different, you know? If only we were still a band. That's why Jason's dying."

"What because we broke up six and a half years ago" I chocked out with a chuckle to which Nate only glared at continuing.

"No, it's because, several months after we all went our separate ways, Jason lost it, he couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't seeing us everyday so he... he... Oh Shane, he went out and let himself get raped."

My jaw dropped at this confession. I couldn't believe that Jason had done that especially as back when we were a band, he was always the sensible one, making sure to be in bed by a good hour and not drinking much. But now that I had heard this, I couldn't wrap my head around it. Why would someone as sensible as that go off the rails so much. I finally found my voice after about ten minutes of silence. I'm guessing that Nate was trying to let this news sink in first before speaking but I beat him to it.

"But how does that explain the dying part?"

"Well that's the thing, one of the times he was out, I was walking by the bar in which he went and I saw him Shane, he was hellish, dark circles under his eyes. He was so skinny and the next second he started coughing up blood so I ran in and grabbed him off the guy. Jason went ballistic he started hitting me and got me a few times in the gut before he realized who I was" Nate started to shake as he spoke these words obviously not liking having to relive that certain point of his life but he had to tell me even though he didn't necessarily have to. Then again, it was better to hear it from Nate himself than from just anyone on the street.

"When did Jason go solo?" I asked remembering the news report on the TV and Nate looked quickly up at me obviously surprised that I knew as much about this as I did.

"That day I found him. I let him sleep in my apartment then when I woke up the next morning, he was gone. It was several weeks later when I heard his first song on the radio and realised he must have gone straight to a recording booth from my house even when the nearest one is a couple of hours away and he didn't have a car" Nate replied making sure that I heard each and every last word so I understood completely everything form start to finish.

"Are you going to see him today. He's here signing copies of his new CD here in his old hometown" I spoke quickly, not beating around the bush anymore. I was thinking of going and maybe catching a glimpse of my former band-mate but then again, I also didn't want to go alone and look like a right twat.

"Yeah remember years ago I told Jason that if he ever went solo, I'd be at the signing of every CD, I was and I am" Nate replied whilst I nodded saying that I was going to attend too wondering just how much Jason really had changed. If it was as much as Nate had said or if he had changed much since Nate had seen him last.

I would find out today at least.

review plz.


	4. That's Really Weird

Chapter 4

After Cindy woke up which was about twenty to nine, I made her some toast, wholemeal - white beard cost a lot more and I just couldn't afford it right now, maybe not ever unless I got either a better job or want back into the music business which both seemed unlikely - before spreading some chocolate spread on it whilst Nate look on in disgust as I knew he really couldn't stand chocolate. Not even the spread stuff.

"Daddy?" Cindy grabbed my arm as soon as I put her plate on the table, I was guess she was freaked out by the stranger that was at the house. I knew that she hadn't ever met Nate for whenever I went to band meetings before the band broke up, I had my neighbour watch Cindy until I got home.

"Sorry Hun, this is Nate Little, my old band mate" I told my daughter seriously and I knew she believed me for she knew that her daddy would never lie to her and I wouldn't. If I could help it.

"From Connect Three?" I nodded, for a five and a half year old, Cindy was always remembering the names of bands and people in the bands. The next thing she said though hit me like someone was punching me in the gut.

"What about Jason? I would have liked to meet him."

I averted my eyes from my daughters gaze trying to find the best way to tell her about Jason but Nate cut in first and I was glad that I didn't have to make up something to Cindy. I hated that I might have to lie to her one time.

"Well Cindy, Jason's not here as he's now solo but we can see him at the signing if you wish." Cindy nodded squealing before jumping grabbing her uneaten piece of toast and running upstairs obviously going to get ready so we could leave as soon as possible.

"Thanks Nate" I said patting him on the shoulder and he smiled saying it was no problem.

Ten minutes later, Cindy came running back into the kitchen one arm in her jacket and the other holding a now half eaten piece of toast that was obviously cold by now.

"Cindy, take a breath..."

"People change and promises are broken" Cindy said back to me, quoting one of our songs from our first album.

"You're very funny kid, now either eat your toast or bin it" I said back with a smirk at how Cindy could be so serious some times then next second she could be hilarious.

Cindy binned the last of her toast before sticking her other arm into her jacket and zipping it up saying she was ready to leave but she was missing one big little thing.

"Shoes, Cindy" I said holding up a pair of pink ones but she shook her head at those.

"Dad, don't you know anything about fashion. No of course not, what was I thinking? I'm wearing purple so I'm wearing the purple ones. Men" She added with a sigh and a shake of her head obviously upset that I didn't know anything about fashion but I wasn't exactly part mother, part father to her, just father, so I would be the one that got left with the sighs and shakes of the head especially when I didn't know what colour of shoes went with which outfit.

Just before we left, I grabbed my phone opening it to see that I had five new messages but I hadn't heard any cause my phone had been on silent. I opened the first one to see nothing written it on but the text said it was from Jason. The next three went on the same way before I got to the very last one and words finally appeared as if by magic.

Shane,  
I'm sorry for snapping at you but I was tried and a little cranky.  
Hope you forgive me and I might see you at the CD signing.

That was weird, I thought as I deleted the other four messages keeping the last one, why would Jason text me five times just to say sorry.

With a shake of my head, we headed out into the warm sunshine before getting into my car, heading towards the mall but all the time I couldn't help but think about the text message or messages rather and what they were supposed to mean.

cliffhanger, review PLZ.


	5. It Goes Overboard

Chapter 5

Once we arrived at where the cd signing was taking place, we walked inside and I got us into the line which was currently not too long as we had managed to arrive quite early despite the fact that I was thinking about the text that Jason had sent me. Or rather texts. Four blank, one with words.

I knew that Jason was quite stupid, actually really stupid a lot of the time but there wasn't any reason for doing what he had but the worst thing was that I hadn't told Nate or Cindy about it so as I stood in the line I flicked out my phone again to see that I had a new text, from Jason, he had snapped at me then hung up on me without so much as an explanation and now he was texting me like we were best friends or something all over again.

I opened the text and saw that many words filled the screen this time but they were all jumbled together so all I could see was...

Shane,I'm sorry for snapping at you but I was tried and a little you forgive me and I might see you at the CD ,I'm sorry for snapping at you but I was tried and a little you forgive me and I might see you at the CD ,I'm sorry for snapping at you but I was tried and a little you forgive me and I might see you at the CD ,I'm sorry for snapping at you but I was tried and a little you forgive me and I might see you at the CD ,I'm sorry for snapping at you but I was tried and a little you forgive me and I might see you at the CD ,I'm sorry for snapping at you but I was tried and a little you forgive me and I might see you at the CD signing.

...Over and over again all over the text but this was the text that he had already sent me and now it was repeated.

I was just about to tell Nate about this when there was a scream followed by many others as something happened at the front of the queue.

I looked over to see that Nate looked just about as worried as I was but I was more worried about the text than what was happening. It was probably just a fan gone crazy but after the next few words, I realized just how wrong I really was about what it was that was going on.

"Dead, Dead. Oh my god. He's dead."

In a daze, I pushed myself to the front of the queue wondering who they meant by he even though I had a feeling but I thought I was wrong, no I wished I was wrong.

As I got closer, I saw someone slumped on the desk, straight brown hair lying in-front of them and flowing from the person's back onto the floor was blood and plenty of it as I saw the bullet shaped hole through the guys heart.

Sweating with both fear and from the humidity of the hot room, I lifted up the person's head and gasped letting it fall again as my eyes took in those of the now deceased Jason Black.

I jumped back holding in a scream just as Nate reached me with Cindy by his side and as soon as Nate saw Jason, he phoned the police whilst I stood there not being able to do anything, just stand and stare at Jason thinking about the bruised and battered face I had seen.

Who had killed him and why had someone killed him.

Especially when he had a signing to attend to.

Now this was just going overboard a little bit.

Review. Who do u think done it?


	6. It Was Luke Gallagher

Chapter 6

Once the police arrived, I took my gaze from Jason and fixed them on Nate and Cindy who were looking like they couldn't believe what it was that was happening.

I knew I couldn't, for the many thoughts that were filling my head right now was why did someone kill Jason like that and why at this time when there would probably be many witness about. It just didn't add up when Jason was loved and adored by many. This was obviously not some big joke but then who, what, why, where, when? These questions seemed to run round in my brain for a while before I realized Nate was shaking me, trying to get me to come over and speak to the police with him so I obeyed walking to the back to the front as I had paced further back without realizing as I was thinking just a little while ago about what was happening.

My questions were answered as soon as me and Nate reached the police who had managed to gather all the evidence that they could.

"Been dead for at least half hour, Did any of you see anything?" We both shook our heads at the police-man's words before a lonely voice spoke up from somewhere in the crowd.

"I did."

The girl stepped forward and I noticed that she had straight brown hair with a square fringe and big brown eyes just bursting with news.

"Name?" The police-woman who was with the man asked the girl who shook slightly as she answered back.

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres."

"Okay Mitchie, what did you see?"

"Well..." Mitchie started before launching full into the story.

"I had just arrived with my friends Tess Tyler and Caitlyn Geller, we got here about half past one and Jason was arguing with some guy, something about not being able to go out because he had a signing and was wanting to see an old friend or something. Anyway, Jason grew tried of the argument eventually and moved to the table so he sat down then a large noise erupted around us then the next second, Jason slumped down on the desk dead."

"So, you didn't see who it was that killed Jason Black then, Miss Torres?" The police-man asked taking down all of Mitchie's notes but also being on alert just in-case the guy came back.

"No but the guy that Jason was arguing with seemed really annoyed like as if he was maybe about to do something like shoot Jason. I don't really know, that's just the feeling that I got when he passed by me" Mitchie replied looking down before looking back up at the police officer as if scared that the guy would get angry with her or something.

"Just one more questions miss" And Mitchie looked relived before she tensed up again at the question "Did you by any chance get the guy's name?"

Shaking a lot more than she had when answering what her name was, Mitchie nodded before uttering out only two words.

"Luke Gallagher."

And that's when I knew.

It had got to be him, Luke was doing this to get Jason's money, it all made sense now. He would just have to do something before he hurt anyone else.

cliffhanger.

Review, will Shane be able to sort something out?

Stay tuned for more of the story.


End file.
